Sonic and the Transformers: The Beginning
by Rodimusthe2nd
Summary: Months ago, the Autobots have crashed into the planet that is no longer Earth. Instead it is the Planet Mobius, the result after the Xorda destroyed everything. Since then, they lived in secret until the the time is right, and the time came when the Decepticons cominced their attack. Behold, two world will collide and the flames of adventure will break loose. Behold the Beginning.
1. Ch1: Escape to the World that is Nomore

Cybertron.

The end of the Second Golden Age.

and the Beginning of a new war.

The Autobots prepare to leave Cybertron for the final time, knowing that this war was most brutal. For the very first time, the planet was severly damaged, taking millions of years to repair. while the planet repairs itself, the Autobots must leave.  
Hot Rod and Arcee rush to the center of Iacon before the launch of the newly contructed Ark II, scared of being left behind. then suddenly, Hot Rod then slipped a trun and slamed to the wall. Arcee turns and drives back to him, and transforms into her robot mode to help Hot Rod up. " Hurry up, Hot Rod!" begged Arcee to him. " we gotta get to the ship before it leaves."  
" Dont think i dont know that, Arcee!"  
They both turn into their vehicle modes and drove to Iacon in Maximum speed.

Meanwhile back at Iacon City, Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, watches the city of Iacon crashing down, smoke coming up and lasers being fired at the sky. he knows that they must leave if they want to survive.  
" what have we done . . ." Optimus Mournly spoke to himself.  
" Optimus!" Ratchet yelled from his communicator.  
" Status report, Ratchet?" Optimus responded  
" all autobots are ready to get back to Earth."  
" Prepare for launch, Ratchet" Optimus commanded " Because this will be the last thing we do here. If Megatron wants cybertron, he can have it!"  
" Optimus" Ratchet asked it Confusion " i never heard you like this before. Is there something wrong?"  
" it's nothing. now get everyone ready! It's time!  
Optimus walks to the elevator and goes up.

back at Kaon, the new thriving city of the Decepticons, megatron awaits for Optimus's Next move. Soundwave then walks into the room while megatron sits on his throne. " Lord Megatron!" Soundwave spoke.  
" state your business, Soundwave." Megatron commanede him. " What is Optimus Prime up to now?"  
Soundwave projects a hologram version of the Ark II. " Optimus Prime and his Autobots are preparing to leave Cybertron for Earth. They only have about five hours for launch."  
" so." Megatron nafariously spoke with boastfulness. " Optimus Prime now Retreats in fear of his own enemies. well, that action was a mellinia late for you to take. Soundwave, gather the troops and ready the ship Nemesis! WERE ARE GOING AFTER HIM!"

Hot Rod and Arcee are just crossing the bridge to the gates of the capital tower of Iacon. " we're going to make it!" arcee shouted to Hot Rod. then suddenly, the gates begins to close slowly. the two reached to their maximum speed limit. and just when the the gates are about to close, the two just jumped through the narrow way. they both made a rough langing.  
" we'd made it!" said Rodimus.  
" we sure did!" Arcee said.  
Then they both drive to the lanching bay.

Optimus Prime encounters Ratchet, Wheeljack, Kup and Perceptor walking to the Ark II.  
" are all the autobots in place?" Optimus asked Kup  
" Everyone except Hot Rod and Arcee!" Kup said  
" Wheeljack, can you track them down?" Optimus asked  
" way ahead of you, Prime!" Wheeljack answered. " They're just about halfway to the Ark II  
" as soon as they make it, ready for launch." Optimus Prime Ordered.

at the launching bay, Hot Rod and Arcee made it to the door way, with Bumblebee and UltraMagnus helping them in. when they came in, the both encountered Kup right in their faces. " what were you to doing outside of Iacon?" Kup Barked at them " going out on a date?"  
" No sir!" Hot Rod answered nervously " we were looking for any Autobots left out in Cybertron."  
" It's true, sir!" Arcee supported Hot Rod.  
" well get to the control room." Kup ordered them. " you are needed at you station."  
" yes sir." they both said at the same time.  
They both rushed to the control deck.

At the Control deck, the autobots are at their stations. Optimus prime and Ironhide are at the main control stations, Perceptor, Wheeljack, and Jazz are at the from controls, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Hot Rod are at the right side and Arcee, Bumblebee, and Ultra Magnus are at the left. so far, everything is going according to plan.  
Optimus prime give the order. " Commensing launch sequence in five, four, three, two, one..."  
the ship's thrusters are soon on, forcing the Ark II into the atmosphere. the ship soon left Iacon city, never to return. it was a sad day for the Autobot race.  
the planet soon reach space, leaving the planet Cybertron for good.  
" autobots" Optimus Prime spoke to his Autobot Comrades " this is a time for mourning and remembering. the time we leave the past behind for the future ahead of us. Cybertron is gone, but it's memory lives within our hearts. we will never forgte our beloved home planet."  
Then, the ship shook with violent impact. The autobots hold on to their seats. " Prime!" Wheeljack yelled out to Optimus. " something is behind are tail!"  
" Megatron!" Optimus Prime " he just wont leave us alone! Autobots! prepare for battle.

The decepticon warship Nemesis chases the Ark II, fire giant blasts of Dark energon at it. the damages were to severe to the Ark II that it became slow. the perfect advantage to the Nemesis. then, the Nemesis begins to board the Ark II.  
" were being boarded!" Perceptor yelled.  
" Autobot! Man you stations." Optimus commanded.  
The Autobots move to the door where the boarding is taking place. The auotbots have their guns ready for battle. the door then exploded, blinding the autobots with smoke create by the explosion. then, an enshadowed figure appears within the smoke. then, the smoke clears, revealing the decepticon leader, Megatron.  
" Decepticon's! ATTACK!"  
then, there came a huge battle. Guns were fired and fists were thrown at each other's faces. it was like the times on Cybertron. the violence and the destruction.  
" where's Optimus?" Hod Rod yelled in question.

In the Control Deck of the Ark II, Optimus Prime is at his seat, about record a message to Earth. Optimus Begins his recording.

" This message is to any Autobots that are on the Planet Earth! Megatron has returned and this time, he has taken Cybertron! The Decepticons are victorious, but we still live! The Autobots are still Alive! We are coming to Earth for shelter and we are in need of help! I repeat, we need help! This message is to any Autobots that are on the planet Earth! If any Autobot receives this message, Please respond to us! I Repeat, Please respond!"

Then suddenly, Megatron attacks from behind. " they wont respond to you when you are dead, Prime!"  
Optimus Dodges the attack and forces him back to the wall.  
" why not leave us alone, Megatron! You got what you wanted" Optimus spoke to him out of hate.  
" i thought you knew me well, Prime!" Megatron answered Optimus Prime " Cybertron is just the beginning of my takeover! with the power of Dark Energon in my grasp, i will have the Universe crumbling under the name of Megatron!"  
" not when i have anything to say about that!" Optimus bravely spoke. Then, Optimus Prime's hand transforms into a energon Axe. Then, they both was clashing between weapons. Then Optimus hit megatron in the shoulder, and he kicks him. Megatron, on the ground, fires his cannon at Optimus, forcing him back, landing on the controls, which damages them. the ship suddenly went into hyperspace. soon, everyone froze due to the speed of the ship. at the Conrol deck, Optimus tries to reach of the controls of the hyperspace. Optimus finally reaches it, causing the ship to stop. then suddenly, the ship heads straight to the unknown planet same as Earth.  
" this must be my time to go!" Megatron said as he destroys the roof of the ship. " so long prime! hope you enjoy plummiting to your deaths!" the megatron leaves the ship.  
Sonn all of the decepticons left the ship, leaving the Autobots to their fate.  
the ship approaches the atmosphere. The Autobots held on to the wall and each other from falling to the door way, sucking them to the outside world. suddely, Bumblebee, holding on to Ironhide, is losing his grip on his hand.  
" Hang on, kid!" Ironhide yelled at him.  
suddenly, bumblebee lost grip of him and falls to the outside world.  
" NOOOOOO!" ironhide yelled with disappointment.  
then, Arcee starts to lose her grip as well. Hot Rod holds her real tight.  
" dont let go, Arcee! dont let go!" hod Rod said to her  
" Hot Rod." arcee spoke her soon to be last words " I-"  
Then suddenly lost her grip, falling to the planet along with bumblebee  
" NOOOOOOOO!" Hot Rod yelled with sadness.  
Then the doors close, and the autobots landed on the ground.  
Hot Rod runs to the door, but Ultra Magnus grabs him. " Let me go! Please! i need to go after her!  
Ultra Magnus turns him towards himself and spoke to his senses. " Hot Rod! she's gone! you understand? i'm afraid she's not coming back!"  
Hot Rod begins to look down with disappointment.  
Optimus Prime's Voice was spoken throught the whole ship. " Autobots! Back into you stations! we need to land this ship Now!"  
The autobots went back to the control deck.

all of the autobots ran back to the control deck. They saw Optimus Prime at his station, trying to control the ship. " It's too much!" Optimus said " we're going down!"  
The ship made it's way out of the clouds and into the sea. there was a huge splash and the ship just floated there. Then the ship just sank into the watery detphs of the unknown planet. nothing came out.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Ch2: Yes, the Giants do exist, my dear

Chapter 2

Three Months Later . . .

At the outside world of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero, lays under a tree napping. no noise, no disturbance, just plain silent bliss. then, out of nowhere, NICOLE, the A.I. of the freedom fighters, appeared by sonic, scaring the death out of him. " what the heck!" Sonic said in angry after he got scared. " you scared me!"

" sorry sonic, but you are needed back at New Mobotropolis!" NICOLE said " It's urgent news!"

" you got it!" Sonic said with a smerk on his face.

Then, sonic left with the wind. NICOLE disappeared.

meanwhile, back at the castle, Princess Sally acorn, leader of the freedom fighters, awaits by the doorway. sally counts his fingers. "one. . .Two . . .Three. . ."

Then sonic appears right by Her in a quick flash. " hey, Sal" sonic spoke as soon as he got there " whats the news"

" NICOLE just picked up something what is presumed to be from outerspace." Sally said

" the Bem?" Sonic guessed

" not the Bem." Sally corrected him " infact, it's nothing that we'd seen before."

" sounds interesting." Sonic spoke before he grabs he hand " Let's check it out" Then, sonic rushes with Sally holding on to his hand.

Meanwhile at the Eggdome, Dr. Ivo Robotnik was building and inventing his tools of destruction, and suddenly, Snively Robotink appeared throught the door, yelling: " Uncle Robotnik! Uncle Robotnik!"

" what is it you idiot?"Dr. Robotnik said in anger towards his Nephew " cant you see i'm working here?"

" we just picked up something from our transmitters" Snively spoke." something from SPACE!"

" the bem?" Ivo snarled

" no, sir!" Snively corrected him in freight. " infact, it's nothing like we'd seen before!"

" show it to me." Robotnik commanded him.

At G.U.N. head quarters, Shadow the Hedgehog, with Rouge the Bat and Omega, walk through the doors of the laboratory, where Hope Kintobor is at the computer with Commander Tower by her side. " you called us, sir"

" yes agent shadow" Commander tower said. " Hope had picked up something from our transmitters. it could be possible alien actitvity."

" the xorda" rouge Guessed.

" nope." Hope corrected her. " infact it's nothing we'd seen before."

" let's see it." Shadow said.

Sonic and Sally are infront of the consile, awaiting the news.

" Sonic the hedgehog," Alias Acorn, the king of mobotropolis, said " you may have heard the we encountered a message from space, possibly contact from other worlds."

" certainly not bem." Sonic replied " so whait is it?"

" NICOLE, if you would" Alias spoke to him.

NICOLE turns on the hologram projection of a robot in red and blue. and it spoke:

" This message is to any Autobots that are on the Planet Earth! Megatron has returned and this time, he has taken Cybertron! The Decepticons are victorious, but we still live! The Autobots are still Alive! We are coming to Earth for shelter and we are in need of help! I repeat, we need help! This message is to any Autobots that are on the planet Earth! If any Autobot receives this message, Please respond to us! I Repeat, Please respond!"

the hologram projection ended. " the message ends there, my lords"

" thank you NICOLE" said one of the chairmen.

" what are 'Autobots'?" sonic asked

" and what is 'Cybertron'?" sally asked

" we have no idea?" Alias answered " this could be a trick created by Dr. Robotnik. Impossible, concerning the fact that we got it from space."

" where is it coming from now?" Sally asked

" we pin-pointed the last location." Alias answered " it's coming from the Ocean.

" oh great! just what i needed to hear!" Sonic sarcasticaly spoke " Water! and lots of it."

" Sally, we need you to check it out!" Alias said " see if the transmission is still active."

" yes sir." Sally obeyed

" why water!" Sonic asked himself " why does it have to be water.

" com'on, Sonic!" Sally said grabbing his arm.

at the Eggdome, Dr. Ivo Robotnik overheard the transmission from an unknown source. Robotnik was intreged of what he had heard. " Where did this Transmission came from?" Ivo asked.

" sources detected that i came from outer space." Snively said " and then ended up into the Ocean"

" is it still active?" He asked

" not anymore sir." Snively said

" must of washed up when it sank!" Ivo suggested. " anyway, continue with your work, Snively."

" yes sir." Snively said with a salute.

Menawhile, back in G.U.N. headquarters, Team Dark obsverved the transmission. the were lost in thought.

" who was that?" shadow asked

" Statis: Lost" Omega pronounced

" Megatron?" Rouge said

" I know. I'm lost to." Commander Tower said. " that's why you are here. We need you to investigate where this came from. bring it here for observation so we will know what we're dealing with."

" yes sir" Shadow saluted to the Commander.

Sonic the Hedgehog stands on a ledge of the cliffs over the waves of the ocean. he admires the wind but fears the water below. while that, Sally walks around trying to find the signal where the transmission came from. " no sign of the signal." sally reported " but there something coming up from the ocean."

" to bad we cant go" Sonic said. " i cant swim."

" oh come on, Sonic" Sally said " as if you'd never swam before in your life."

" you're right." sonic agreed " i havent swam in a long time."

" dont be sad sonic." Sally came to confort him. " you can learn. how about swimming lessons."

" okay." Sonic says " anything you want."

"GOOD" a loud electronic voice came up behind them.

the both turn around and see three robots with laser guns.

"WE START NOW!" said the one in the middle "GET YOU PARTNER READY. BECAUSE WERE GONNA BE LEARNING ALOT!"

" well that was a dumb thing to say!" Sonic said to the robot.

" who are you?" sally said out of freight

" you're certainly not badniks that's for sure!" Sonic said

" NO!" the robot said " I AM ASTROTRAIN! WE ARE THE DECEPTICONS!"

" decepticons!" Sally said in her thoughts. " the transmission."

" AND WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Astrotrain said "YOU AND THE PRINCESS ARE COMING WITH US!"

" Like heck you are!" Sonic said, then he ran up and did a spin dash at Astrotrain's head.

astrotrain made a rough land on the back.

" WELL DONT JUST STAND THERE!" Astrotrain yelled at his Decepticons " GET THAT HEDGHEHOG!"

The decepeticons fired there rifles at the two, but sonic, in quick speed, grabs Sally into his arms and ran past the Decepticons.

the Decepticons transformed into jets and flew after him. Astrotrain transformed into a space shuttle and followed his Decepticons. as Sonic runs back to mobotropolis with Sally in his arms, the decepticons, in jet modes, fired at the two from the sky, but never able to get them. " Sorry fellas!" Sonic yelled at them. " but you guys need to be fast get to get a guy like me.

" Shut up and run!" Sally said " dont get cocky!"

Then, Astrotrain flew down and transformed into a train, coming right at them. " Sonic!" Sally yelled at him.

" geez!" Sonic said " now i know why they call him Astrotrain!"

Then Sonic made a right turn into the forest, avoiding Astrotrain. Astrotrain followed them, along with his Decepticons. as they got into the forest, they go back into their robot modes. " SPREAD OUT!" astrotrain ordered " THEY COULD BE ANYWHERE!"

the Decepticons spread out in search of the two.

Sonic and Sally are hiding in a tree, watching the Decepticons pass by. "Sonic, they are they guys mentioned in that transmission we saw earlier!" Sally spoke to him.

" I know!" Sonic said " and they are nothing like we'd ever saw! i mean, did you see how they transform. how could anybody do that?"

" we need to get to New Mobotropolis!" Sally said.

" okay," Sonic agreed " you go ahead! i'll catch up to you!"

" you can't do this by yourself!" Sally said to him " you'll get crushed!"

" excuse me?" Sonic questioned " i doubt that three giant 'bots would get a small and quick little guy like me."

" of course" Sally said " be careful. and please come back!"

" i'd love to" Sonic said to her.

Sally goes down first and slowly walked.

Sonic, seeing a decepticon, jumps right at him.

Sonic the hedgehog attacks the Decepticon at the back, using his spin dash. The decepticon fell unconscieous. then Sonic sees another decepticon coming up. the decepticon spotted him and and fires his rifle at him. Sonic dodges the blast and comes right him. Sonic bounces off the ground and his the decepticon in the face. the decepticon falls on his back. Sonic makes a great landing. " Now where's Astro-turf?" Sonic asked himself. then, an exposion came from beneath him, causing him to jump. Sonic runs off into the forest. " DANG IT!" Astrotrain said " I'D ALMOST HAD HIM!"

Astrotrain runs after him.

Mean while beneath the ocean, there lies a peaceful Autobot city made from the parts of a ship, the Ark II. in the blue colored domes is a city where Autobots meet together without distrubance. then suddely, at the capital of the city, an alarm went off.

ALERT! ALERT! DECEPTICONS DETECTED!DECEPTICONS DETECTED! CODE RED! CODE RED!

as the alarm goes off, the autobots run to the capital. there came Ultra Magnus,Springer, Hot Rod, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, Chromia, Iron hide, and Prowl came up to Capital. Optimus Prime arrived from the elevator, coming around the hologram projection of an autobot symbol. " Autobots!" Optimus Prime spoke " for the first time in three months, the decepticons have finally appeared on the planet Mobius.

" what's the situation, Prime?" Ironhide asked with an urge to kick decepticon butt.

" Astrotrain has been spotted in the great forest, in a battle against Sonic the Hedgehog." Optimus answered.

" Sonic the hedgheog, heh?" Chromia asked with sarcasim " why bother? he looks like he has everything under control."

" he made be the most successful hero of the whole planet." Optimus continued " but he has no idea what we'er capable of. it's only a matter of time before he encounters a more greater enemy."

" he's right." ratchet agrees with Optimus " Astrotrain is one thing, but what happens if he encounters megatron himself?"

" then he'll just kick his butt as well." Hot rod spoke with a bad attitude.

" he may be the most powerful," Optimus continued again " but he must not fight our enemy alone. we must help him, for that is the Autobot way. Autobots! Transform and Roll out!"

the Autobots transform into their vehicle modes and roll out to the the opening to the surface.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Ch3: The Encounter of the Metallic kind

Chapter 3

Outside of the city of New Mobotropolis, Cream the rabbit and cheese are out having fun with each other, running around in the field and laughing. they head into the great forest. they both stopped so they can think of a game to play. " let's play hids and go seek!" Cream said. " i'm it. you can go hide."

" chao!" Cheese spoke with joy.

Cream lays his head against a tree counting while cheese flies for a place to hide.

" One...Two...three...four..."

while cream is counting, cream was flying around looking for a place to hide before cream can finish. then, cream stooped and say something, causing his face to hold with freight. Then, cream appears behind cheese, scaring him. " i found you!" Cream said " now it's my turn to hide!"

" Chao! Choa!" cheese points at what he sees.

it was a body of a robot, all covered in moss and buried at the waist up in mud. it was yellow and black and had a weird symbol. Cream got closer to the machine, seeing if it's still alive. but cheese pulled her from the robot. " cut it out!" cream said pulling her arm away from him. " it could be good!"

Cream got close enough to touch him. she reached her arm and touched the robots shoulder. then, suddenly, the robot's eyes lighted up in blue and the symbol on his chest begins to light up red. the robot got up from the mud and stands up. it just stool there, wondering what has happened and where hid team mates are. then he saw cream the rabbit with cheese, scared to death by him when he woke. He crouched down to cream and said " hello."

" h-hello" Cream said " are you a bad robot."

" no." the robot said " i'm an autobot! my name's Bumblebee! who are you?"

" i'm cream the rabbit" cream answered " are you sure you dont belong to eggman?"

" who?" he asked

" Dr. Eggman!" cream said again. " he's a mean-old doctor who just wants to hurt people."

" well i'm not one of those guys." Bumblebee said. " i'm a good 'bot."

" how would we know that you're good?" Cream asked

" see this symbol on my chest?" Bumblebbe pointed to his symbol on his chest " this means good. if you dont see it like this, it's a bad robot."

" okay!" cream said

then, cheese appears out of nowhere and attacks bumblebee by slapping him in the arm. "hey!" Bumblebee said.

" that's okay!" Cream said to him " that's my best friend Cheese."

" well hey there, little guy." Bumblebee said to cheese, putting him in the palm of his robotic hand. " that's okay! i wont hurt you!"

then Cheese slaps Bumblebee at the nose. bumblebee covers his nose due to the pain. cheese flies down to Cream " sorry about that!" Cream said " he doesnt like it when i talk to strangers."

" i'm a good guy!" Bumblebee said "really!"

then, cream's mother, Vanilla, calls her name outside the great forest. " cream! Cream, where are you?"

" i gotta go!" Cream said

" so do I!" Bumblebee " i need to find my friends."

" but can i see you again?" Cream asked Bumblebee.

" really?" Bumblebee said with question.

" i really like you as a friend!" Cream said " i never had a robot for a friend before!"

" i might come back." Bumblebee said. " in the mean time, please dont tell anybody about me, please."

" why?" cream asked

" they dont know about me yet!" Bumblebee said " so please dont tell anybody!"

" okay" cream said

they both went their seperate ways

meanwhile back at new mobotropolis, Sally is talking to NICOLE about sonic back being back or not.

" what do you mean Sonic isn't back?" Sally questioned NICOLE " he should've be back minutes ago!"

" I'm sorry, Sally." NICOLE continued " but i'm detecting no forom of chaos for miles. I'm afraid that we have to wait a little longer."

" what if they got them?" Sally worried " what if they killed Sonic!"

" now Sally." NICOLE said to Sally. " you know Sonic better thatn that. have a little faith."

" yeah, sure okay" Sally said sadly

NICOLE disappeared.

" i hope she's right." Sally said in her mind.

Sonic the hedgehog opens eye, only to appear to have blury vision. but the vision began to clear and begins to see normally. he sees that he's in a gigantic laboratory, enough to fit a giant bigger than him. " where am i?" Sonic thought " am i in one of Eggman's labs."

sonic hears someone coming from the otherside of the door. sonic, is quick pace, hides. the door opens and ratchet comes in with a tray of tools. then he notices that sonic has gone. " must've awaken from his sleep." Ratchet said

then sonic runs out of the door in a quick pace.

" nah, scrap!" Ratchet swore " better call the others."

Ratchet grabs the hologram phone and activates it to call Optimus Prime. " Optimus Prime!" Ratchet said.

" yes ratchet!" Optimus on the Hologram said.

" he's awake!" ratchet said " and he escaped."

" i'll send some Autobots to go after him." Optimus Prime said " we need to see him at once."

" yes sir" Ratchet said.

Sonic the hedgehog runs through the halls and reaches outside. when he did, Sonic grew amazed at what he sees. a big Autobot city with millions of machines walking around like regular people. Sonic has no idea of where he's at!

Then, he sees Springer and Ultra Magnus coming up.

" there he is!" Springer shouted

" Stop! Please!" Ultra Magnus said to him.

but sonic ran off to avoid being captured.

" Ultra Magnus to Optimus Prime! We spotted him!" Ultra Magnus spoke into his communicator. " he's heading to the Dance Bot Complex!"

" after him!" Optimus said from his Communicator.

the both ran after him into the building.

inside the building, Sonic saw young autobots dancing around and having drinks of Energon at their tables. there was music going on and at the DJ table is Blaster, playing music. " alright, alright, young bots and gals!" Blaster shouted in the mike. " now heres a little something for you smooth couples who has enough rhythm to get down and dirty!"

Sonic tries to avoid being squashed by the dancers at the dance floor. Then he sees Springer and Ultra Magnus running through the crowd after him. Sonic uses his super speed to move through and makes it to the exit. sonic then head for the Sentinel Prime Memorial Statium. there, Blurr is running in his usual speed. suddenly, sonic runs up to him and passes him. thats when Blurr goes to his competitive side. he runs up beside him. "whatareyoudoing, littleguy? cantyouseethati'marerunningfornextweeksgames , sowhydontyoumakeyourselfusef ulandgetoutofhere? whatareyoudoinghereanyway? wereyouevensupposetomeetwith OptimusPrime?"

" i dont know what you're talking about?" Sonic said to him.

then sonic boosts out to the exit. Bluur stops and sees him with amazement. then Springer and Ultra magnus catched up to him. "Blurr!" Ultra Magnus shouted to him " did you see a blue hedgehog anywhere?"

" i'djustsawhim, runningbypastme,andthenextthingIknow, hejustwentoffzoomzoomzoom,justlikethat!" Blurr said with a mouth full.

" get him!" Ultra Magnus shouted.

the three ran after him.

Sonic stops and looks around for a way out. " there gonna be a way out of this place!" Sonic said in his head. then sonic turns his attention to the Autobot Capital. " that could be something. Then sonic runs off.

Sonic reaches the entrance to thr captial. there he sees the statue of Sentinel Prime. "seems that they have some memories." Sonic said.

" there he is!" Springer shouted, Causing sonic to run off again.

" thanks alot, Springer!" Ultra Magnus said sarcastically.

the autobots run after him.

Sonic runs to the enterance and the door opens. in the building, he sees the giant, blue cube floating in a containment chamber. sonic was amazed.

" amazing, isnt it?" Optimus Prime said behind sonic.

sonic turns and sees Optimus Prime standing there. " Greetings, Sonic the Hegdehog." Optimus greeded him.

" what are you guys? why am i here?" Sonic asked loudly.

" I am Optimus Prime! we are the autonomous robot organisms from the planet Cybertron. " he answered. " we mean you no harm."

" what about those guys up there, then?" Sonic asked " what are they?"

" what you encountered there were the Decepticons. they decimate anything they come into contact with. they show no mercy and they spare no one! the only thing they ever cared about is power and destruction of their enemies."

" so you're the good guys." Sonic asked

" correct. we are the total opposite of them." he answered again.

" you rescued me?" Sonic asked

" yes. it's in our nature to save lives and protect others from evil." Optimus answered. " we brought you here because we cant show ourselves to the outside world."

" theres no need to be afraid." Sonic said " we are as special as you are."

" yes, but we know that you know that theres one man that creates machine to destroy all life." Optimus said to him.

" Eggman." Sonic answered.

" yes." Optimus Prime said " because of him, we feared that you would'nt understand that were different than the machines he makes."

" so when do you go out." Sonic asked

" only when the Decepticons amerge." optimus Said " until then, we hide. but you can go. there is an exit that is located at the other end of the city. hope you run safe back home."

Optimus Prime walks away, but sonic spoke to him.

" wait!"

Optimus stopped

" i want to know more about you guys!"

" very well!" Optimus Prime said to him. " i knew would stay anyway."

the both walked together, talking.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Ch4: The Hawk, The Bee, and the Rabbit

somewhere in the mountains of the planet Mobius lies a decepticon ship that had landed here many months ago after the autobot ship crashed into the ocean. since then, the decepticons hid in secret from the outside world. within the ship, the mighty Megatron sits on his throne over the defeated Astrotrain, all in sorrow. " I'M SORRY, LORD MEGATRON!" Astrotrain said in grief. " I JUST THOUGHT WITH THE HEDGEHOG OUT OF THE WAY, AND THE PRINCESS CAPTURED, WE WOULD HAVE TONS OF ENERGON BY NOW!"  
" i told you before, you dimwit!" Megatron said in anger " only i get to decide where we get the resources we need for making more Energon! you only showed the Autobots that we are still functioning!"  
" PLEASE MY LORD!" Astrotrain begged " GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE! I WILL DO ANYTHING!"  
" for now, i have no use for you! now get out of my sight!"  
Astrotrain leaves with his head down. Shockwave appears, passing Astrotrain. " Lord Megatron!" Shockwave asking for audience from the Decepticon leader. " i have found resource."  
" speak up, Shockwave!" Megatron command him.  
Shockwave creates a hologram with a palm of his hand. " i have discovered a ancient resource. an old city, contaminated by radioactivity."  
" what the purpose for that?" megatron asked  
" it serves the city of New Mobotropolis as a power source." Shockwave " and it's protected by the Mobians. it may have some use for us."  
" very good, Shockwave!" Megatron was Pleased " assemble the troops!"  
" soundwave!" Megatron called.  
Soundwave appeared by Megatron " YES-LORD-MEGATRON?"  
" any sign of Autobot Activity?" Megatron aked him.  
" AUTOBOT-ACTIVITY-LOCATED-NO-SO-FAR-FROM-NEW-MOBOROPOLIS." Soundwave concluded  
" Starscream!" Megatron shouted.  
" yes lord megatron." Starcream reported.  
" track the signal and bring the Autobot to me." Megatron Ordered " and dont fail me this time."  
" yes lord megtron." Starscream said.

meanwhile, in the great forest, Bumblebee is sitting under a tree, bored. then, cream the rabbit appeared by him, happy to see him. " Hello, Bumblebee." Cream greet him. " did you find you friends yet?"  
" no." Bumblebee answered in a unhappy tone. " i couldnt find my friends anywhere. i tried calling them, but my communicator's broken. I'll be stuck here 'til my energon runs out."  
" don't be said," Cream said, grabbing his robotic hand " maybe they'll find you."  
" hope so." Bumblebee hoped.  
Cream saw the sad face in Bumblebee's eyes and suddenly knows what to do.  
" you wanna play a game?" Cream asked.  
" sure." Bumblebee said  
" how about hide and seek?" Cream said " youre it and i'll hide!"  
" sounds good!" Bumblebee said " let's do it!"  
Bumblebee closes his and counts to ten, while Cream hides. Bumblebee finishes the counting and goes looking for cream in the woods. Bumblebee stops and looks around for her. then, he looks and founds cream in a bush. " I found you!" Bumblebee said.  
" dang!" Cream said.  
Cream starts to count while Bumblebee goes hide. Cream finishes counting and goes searching for Bumblebee. Cream flaps her ears to fly around to find him. then, she spots Bumblebee in his vehicle. " found you, Bumblebee!" Cream shouted.  
Bumblebee transforms back to his robot mode. Cream land front at Bumblebee.  
" i didnt know you can do that!" Cream said to him.  
" hey, i transform, you fly. everyone as something special." Bumblebee said to her " how about i give you a ride."  
" okay!" Cream said  
Bumblebee transforms into his vehicle mode and Cream jumped on. Bumblebee suddenly drives in top speed out of the great forest and into the field. he goes around in circles and backward and Cream is starting to have fun. it was very fun for Cream and Bumblebee.

in the sky, the dreaded Starscream flies through the sky, looking for the Autobot signal. " i'm getting closer to the signal!" Starscream said " time for me to get some Autobot."

Bumblebee and Cream lay in the field of grass, looking at the clouds in the sky. " how did you do that?" Cream asked bumblebee about transforming into a car.  
" it's a long story." Bumblebee said.  
" so what are you friends like." Cream asked again.  
" oh, they are great. like a family to me." Bumble answered. " i was the smallest of team. luckily my size was a great thing because i can reach into places they could'nt."  
" thats wounderful." Cream said " i was also good in a group too. i usually help my friends fight bad guys because i could fly."  
" thats great." Bumblebee said.  
" it's great to belong to something, right?" Cream asked.  
" yeah, it is." bumblebee said in a sad voice."  
Then, Bumblebbe sees something in the sky. a jet was coming towards at them. " oh no!"  
Bumblebee said.  
" what is it?" Cream asked with fear.  
" a Decepticon!" Bumblebee shouted.  
" Die, Autobot!" Starcream shouted as he fires his guns.  
Bumblebee and cream runs to dodge the blasts. Bumblebee transforms and cream jumps in. then they drive away.

Sally hears a explosion from a far. and she sees smoke coming from the great forest.  
" what the heck?" Sally said  
" Sally!" NICOLE said behind her. " i detected action at the great forest! could it be those robots you told us about?"  
" could be" Sally answered  
" your highness! your Highness!" Vanilla screamed for help! " have you seen cream?"  
" no." Sally said  
" oh no!" Vanilla " maybe she's at the great forest! i told her specificly not to go there!"  
" then we need to hurry!" Sally said " NICOLE! gather the freedom fighters! Someone need our help!"

Bumblebee drives around and around to avoid the blasts that starscream fired from his guns. Bumblebee managed to survive from him. Then, Starscream tranforms into his robot mode and lands on his feet. " ENOUGH!" Starcream shouted " stand up and fight me, Autobot! that is how you will survive this fight!"  
" what if i run?" Bumblebee shouted at him.  
" then i'll just chase you to the worlds end!" Starscream shout in threat.  
" fine!" Bumblebee said before transformed into his robot mode. " we'll finish this roboto eh roboto!"  
Bumblebee pulls out his sword and blaster. he charges at him, firing his blster and. Starcream uses his weapon to deflect the blasts form him. then, they clashed their weapons. starscream swings his weapon, but bumblebee dodges it, and he did it again and again, but bumblebee was quick as it his. then, bumblebee swings his weapon, but Starscream dodges it. then their weapons clashed. then their weapons keep clashing like a sword fight. then starcream got rid of Bumblebee's weapon and hits him. Bumblebbe lands on his back! Bumbkebbe moves out of the way of Starcreams weapon coming down on him. Bumblebbe blasts him with his blaster. then satrscream transforms into a jet and flys away, then comeback down firing at him. bumblebee becomes injured.  
" BUMBLEBEE!" Cream runs to him.  
Starscream sees her running to him. he then tarnsforms into back and lands. " seems to me that a the bug made a little friend." he said walking up her.  
" STOP!" a voice was shouted in the distance. starscream turned and sees the freedom fighters in a hovercraft. the hovercraft stops and the antoine, bunnie, amy rose, and tails the fox jumped out. " you are trasspassing!" Sally said to starscream " leave at once are suffer the consequences!"  
" to tell the truth, girl!" starcream said to her " you're the one whose gonna suffer the consequences!"  
" shaddup!" Amy rose shouted. " what did you do do sonic anyway!"  
" the boy in blue?" Starcream snickered " he is Dead! just like this little pile of scrap and you are gonna be after i'm done!"  
" sonic?" Sally became devistated with sorrow, as well as the others."  
" that's right!" Starscream shouted in triumph! "that little fool was stupid to stand up to a decepticon!"  
While he's talking, Bumblebee reaches for his blaster, and aims for starscream's head. then blasts him in the head. bumblebee keeps firing at him. " take this you dirty deceti-creep!" Bumblebee shouted.  
" yaeh, bumblebee!" Cream cheered for him.  
" Bumblebee?" Sally said  
" Maybe that yellow robot is friendly!" tails said.  
" if so," salyy said " lets help! Freedom Fighters attack.  
Starcream garbs the gun from bumblebees hand and throws it away. " you're gonna pay for that, you little scum!" Starcream shouted in anger!  
Bunnie shoots into the sky and fires her blaster at starcream. Antoine swings his sword to starscream's leg. Amy Rose hits him at the head. Starscream falls to the ground and crawls away. " you win this round, freedom fighters! Lord Megatron shall have his revenge on this planet!"  
Starscream transforms into a jet flies away. the freedom fighters turn to Bumblebee, who has Cream in her hand. " she is okay!" Bumblebee said " she's not hurt. and i dont belong to him or ."  
Bumblebee bends down and cream jumps out of her hand. " to prove it, i surrender myself into your custody." He said.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Ch5: Everything's happening everywhere!

it is a quiet day at Fort Acorn. the guards are just sitting, awaiting the intruders that are after the power source coming from the dome where the destroyed Robotropolis laid. suddenly, one of the guards spooted something at the horizon. it looked like some robotic figure. then four more came up. the guards prepare for them. then, they are revealed as Shcokwave and four Decepticon Drones. " Attack!" Shockwave shouted to his troops. Guards fires their rifles at the decepticons, but they havent made a dent on them. soone they were close enough to destroy the Fort that stands in their way. The Guards were weak against the destuctive force of the Decepticons. The Decepticons made it to the dome. "Prepare the Enegon Cubes!" Shockwave Commanded.

Maenwhile, at the underwater world of Autobot City, there was a alarm. the Autobots are called to arms at the Autobot Capital. in there, the Autobots are called to arms. the lined up infront of the Hologram projection of the Autobot Symbol. Optimus Prime comes from the otehr door with Sonic the Hedgehog by his side. Then he approaches the Autobots. " Autobots." Optimus Prime spoke " we recieved reports from our scanners that Decepticon activity detected."  
" where." Chromia spoke.  
" at the destroyed city of Robotropolis." Optimus Prime.  
" That Grave yard where Robotnik lived?" Cliff Jumper spoke.  
" That's where the city's power come from." Sonic said.  
" correct." Optimus Prime said " that city has produced enough power to feed an entire city of New Mobotropolis. Without it, they are defensless."  
" so what?" Chromia said  
" Chromia!" Hot Rod shouted at her. " for once, would you be a little serious about this?"  
" what's you problem?" Chromia asked.  
" YOU! YOu are my problem." Hot Rod shouted " that kind of attitude would get you kicked in the tailgate!"  
" hold it, Metalhead, i wasn't doing anything!" Chromis said to him " It's you whose going haywire!"  
" That's Enough!" Ironhide shouted to them. " You to quit yammering. Hot Rod, go back to you station. You're relieved of duty for now!"  
Hot Rod walks away in a angry pace. Chromia watches him walk. " Thank you Ironhide." Optimus said.  
" what's his deal?" Sonic asked  
" long story." Ironhide answered.  
" you know what to do!" Optimus Prime said " Stop the decepticons and saved the Mobians! ROLL OUT!"  
The Autobots transformed and Rolled out.

meanwhile, back at the fort, the Decepticons already won the battle. they used the power syphon at a asset to fill the cubes with energy. soon, they have a enought fill themselves with it. " hurry!" Shockwave commanded them " we need enough energon for the whole team."  
then, Shockwave spotted the Autobots coming at the horizon. " autobot! Dead ahead!" Shockwave shouted. " Decepticons! Attack!"  
soon, the decepticons fired their blasters at them, but the Autobots were too fast to be hit. soon, they transformed into their robot modes and fired their weapons at them. the drone were over-powered by the autobots and were taken down. shockwave is that remains. "we got you now, shockwave!" Ultra Magnus shouted  
" unfortunately, Magnus!" Shockwave said " it is I whose got you!" Then, Shockwave fires a paralizing charge at him. Ultra Magnus fell down on the ground, unconscieous. Shockwave transforms into a ship, grabs Ultra Magnus and The energon and flies away. The Autobots watched Him fly away. " No!" Ironhide shouted.

meanwhile, at Freedom HQ, Bumblebee is in the laboratory, all shackled up by the arms and torso. Rotor Walrus is observing him with NICOLE by his side. " look at this." Rotor said to NICOLE. " this thing is marvelous. it's programming, it's energy source. the way it moves and speaks. it's almost . . .Alien!"  
" well, by the looks of his face it's mostly human." NICOLE " what is this?"  
" hey!" Rotor spoke to Bumblebee. " i would like to ask, whose your creator."  
" i dont have a creator." Rotor answered.  
" well you have to come from something." Rotor said.  
" you mean where?" Bumblebee asked " because you wouldnt believe if i told you."  
" try me." Rotor said  
" i'm from the planet Cybertron." Bumblebee. " i'm not from your world."  
" Impossible." Rotor  
" actually, it's not possible." NICOLE said to Rotor. " remember the Xorda attack years ago."  
" right." Rotor said  
then, Sally enters the room seeing the both working together to observe Bumblebee. " how is it going?" Sally asked Rotor.  
" fasinating!" Rotor said " this is just Fasinating!"  
" I agree with him!" NICOLE.  
while they talk, Bumblebee was gazing at NICOLE like love at first sight.  
" a real artificial intelligence program." Bumblebee said in his mind " so beautiful.  
" you to can go." Sally said to them " i like to talk to him alone."  
" 'him'?" Rotor asked  
" yes, 'him' " Sally said  
the both left the room. Sally approaches Bumblebee. " why are you doing this?"  
" what do you mean?" Bumblebee asked  
" surrendering." Sally " a giant robot like you would'nt do that. not to mention you could've killed a little girl."  
" Cream." Bumblebee asked. " I would never hurt her. It's not in my nature."  
" Robots dont have nature." sally said. " they dont feel, they dont think, they dont eat or sleep."  
" listen, you looking at this the wrong way." Bumblebee said " i am an alien! and you know about aliens. you remember the Xorda attack on Mobius, or whatever they just said. and plus, you saw me taking down that decepticon. he could've killed you."  
" we can handle ourselves." Sally said  
" you got to believe me." Bumblebee said. " how about you get you A.I. program to look into my mind. then you'll believe me. what do you say?"  
" prehaps." Sally thinks " NICOLE. can you scan his mind."  
" Absolutely." NICOLE said. " but it will take time."  
NICOLE floats to Bumblebee's head. she reaches to his forehead and touches it. " dont worry." NICOLE said " you wont feel a thing."  
then, NICOLE enters inside his head.

NICOLE is inside Bumblebee's brain, only to find darkness. everwhere he turned he only saw darkness. then, light appeared above, making her sheild her eyes. she lowered her arms down and saw the futuristic city if Iacon, before the great war. she saw fliying jets and ships and cybertronian cars and vehicles on the roads and highways. she then saw a cybertronian couple transforming from their vehicle mode and walking away. " he was right!" NICOLE said " he is from another planet.  
" do you like it?" Bumblebee said behind her.  
" it's beautiful." NICOLE said.  
" this is Iacon!" Bumblebee explained it to her. " its was a magnificent place where we use to roam without being bothered."  
" what happened?" NICOLE asked.  
" it was a long time ago." Bumblebee begins to tell his story. " it was the Golden Age of Cybertron. harmless and Peaceful, the cybertronians put their technology to good and harmless use. then came Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. he lead a crusade against the government. he was the cause of the great war in the first place. because of him, he destroyed Cybertron by sticking Dark Energon into the planets core. it became unstable, causing the planet to shut down for millions of years. we lost out home, our way of life. we have became an endangered race. and the worst part is that Megatron began his take over of the galaxy."  
" why did you come here?" NICOLE asked  
" it was the time of the humans." Bumblebee continued " when we first arrived here, we made peace with them. we'd spent a long time here. but when Cybertron was revived by the Allspark, we went back home. most of the Autobots stayed behind. but now a new war started and this time Megatron took Cybertron and we had left in defeat. when we'd arrived here, i fell out of the ship, landing in the forest. the landing caused me to shut down for a long time."  
" then Cream found you there." NICOLE said  
" yes." Bumblebee said

NICOLE exits out of Bumblebee's brain and appears by Sally. " he is alien." NICOLE told sally. " from the planet called Cybertron."  
" are you sure." Sally asked.  
" it's the truth." NICOLE answerd.  
" in that case. we would like you to come to the Counsel immediatly." Sally said " they would like to see a actual alien robot."  
" as you wish, m'am." Bumblebee said.

the Autobots went back to the city, where they told Optimus Prime the bad news.  
" Ultra Magnus was kidnapped?" Optimus asked in surprised  
" Yes, they did." Ironhide answered " Shockwave just shot him down and took him."  
" why?" Optimus asked again.  
" we dont know?" Chromia said " they just took him."  
" there must be something to this perdictament." Optimus starts to think. he walks to the door and went through.  
the autobots saw and start to grow guilty.  
" he's right." Ironhide said " there must be a reason to all of this."  
" but what?" Chromia said.  
The Autobots are left with their thoughts

Optimus Prime walked down the hall thinking about today. as he did he starts to feel bad, like he should be there for his Autobot companions instead of staying here. that way, Ultra Magnus would'nt been kidnapped.  
" Orian."  
he heard a voice down the hall behind him and turns to see. ti was Elita-one, Female leader of the female Autobot Squad." Are you okay, Orian," she asked Optimus.  
" today was grieving." Optimus answered her. " The decepticons had taken one of our own. i'd should've been there, Elita."  
Elita walks up to him, putting her hands on him. " dont feel bad, Orian." Elita comforted him. " we can always get him back."  
" it's not about that." Optimus Prime. " Megatron's getting powerful and i'm . . . Getting old. i can go against him anymore. i cant do this! i can't be leader anymore!"  
" Orian." Elita spoke. " stop. you may be old, but you are wise enough to confront Megatron when he is at his worst. you are an Autobot! Autobots do not give up, even if they want to."  
Elita puts her hand by Optimus' face. " You've always been the most wises person i know."  
" thank you, . . . Ariel." Optimus said.

meanwhile, outside of the capital and at the Race track, Sonic the hedgehog is stretching his arms and legs, preparing to race Hot Rod. " you ready for this, Roddy."  
" bring it, boy in blue!" Hot Rod said  
they go in there position, as the small audience of Bulkhead, Cliff Jumper, Wheelie, and Kup are cheering on. " come on, Hot rod!" Cliff Jumper shouted to him " show him how we do racing."  
" put my bets on the hedgehog!" Bulkhead said.  
" 'ow about 25 energon cubes!" kup asked  
" you're on!" Bulkhead.  
Sonic and Hot Rod started off. Hot Rod transformed into his vehicle mode and takes off after sonic. it was a race no one has ever seen. they turned on the curved part of the track. Sonic uses his feet to turn in massive speed.  
" look at the Hedgehog." Wheelie said " he's a real raod hog."  
they race down the straight part of the track, almost to the finished.  
" it's gonna be close!" Bulkhead said.  
Suddenly, sonic just took off to the finish and won. everyone was amazed. Kup, knowing that he lost, gave his cubes to Bulkhead.  
Hot Rod transforms into his robot mode and walks up to sonic. " that was amazing!" Hot Rod said. " hoe did you become so fast?"  
" thats a question i was asking myself when i was little." Sonic asnwered  
then an alarm went off, and all of the autobots ran to the capital, even sonic

End of Chapter 5


	6. Ch6: Journey through the enemy temple

the Autobot team lined up for Optimus' news. Optimus Prime and Elita-One walks out of the open doors. they approached the Autobots. " Autobots!" Optimus Prime spoke. " we are going to save Ultra Magnus!"  
" what?" Ironhide questioned.  
" you cant be serious." Chromia yelled.  
" wait!" Hot Rod said " what happened to him?"  
" kidnapped by the decepticons!" Optimus prime answered. " that's why we must recue him!"  
" Optimus, be reasonable!" Wheeljack said " we cant prepare for invasion in this condition!"  
" Autobots." Optimus shouted to get their attention. " we have waited a long time and they have attacked us and taken our own! they have devastated Cybertron with the corrupt force of Dark Energon, taken everything from us, even the ones we loved. no more! No more hiding, no more running! no more watching other living things being tortured by this force of destruction. freedom is the right of all living things. so Autobots!, Transform and roll out!  
The Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes and drove out, Even Optimus. Sonic watched them drive away.  
" you can go, too, Sonic." Elita-One said to him.  
" are you sure." Sonic asked  
" they may be big, but your size and speed will be a valuable asset for their invasion."  
" like the sound of that." sonic said.  
Sonic runs out to the door in quick speed.  
Elita watched.

Meanwhile, at New Mobotropolis, Bumblebee, with Sally and NICOLE, stands before the Councel of Acorn. looking nervous, Bumblebee looks at NICOLE and she looked back, nodding his head. that means everything is going to be okay somehow.  
" this is the machine that you found in the forest." One of the members asked Sally.  
" yes." Sally responded. " and he has a name. his is name is bumblebee."  
" what machine is he?" another asked.  
" you may notice the symbol on his chest, that he is not from this world." Sally Continued. " he is called an Autobot. he's an alien."  
" do you have any proof?"  
" i scanned his brain and programming." NICOLE said " he is unlike anything of this planet. not only he's advanced by technology, he has enough will to feel, think, and live for himself."  
the councel looked at each other, whipering. then, they turned foward.  
" to be sure, the robot will speak." King Elias said.  
Bumblebee then was stunned of what he heard. he stood forward in one step. then he cleared his vocal processors and speaks.  
" everyone." Bumblebee started nervously " i may not be what you expected to be, but thats a good thing, because you expect me to be a deathly doomsday device. i dont kill people, i dont even harm a fly. that's not the Autobot way. the same way that helped others to safety for years. i'm like the same heroes that protected your world for many years. i'm a freedom fighter from another world. so, if you would please give me a few days and i can prove to you that what i just said is true."  
the councel was stunned at what bumblebee said. Sally was proud and NICOLE was impressed. the councel whispered to each othe and turned to Bumblebee.  
" the Councel has spoken." King Elias said. " right now, you are a citizen of this city. you will join the freedom fighters and we will see what you do. but know this: if you do anything that could harm anyone, you are banished! are we clear?"  
" yes my lord." Bumblebee responed.  
" dismiss!"

" that was a good choice of words that you got there." Sally said.  
" thanks." Bumblebee said  
" i agree with sally." NICOLE said. " that was good. i'm glad you are a citizen here."  
" thanks." Bumblebee said again. " but i was hoping that i'll find my friends here. my REAL friends. you know, the ones that are not from here."  
" dont worry." Sally said " we'll find them. for now, you just relax."  
" thank you, m'am "  
" please call me Sally." she asked  
" okay 'Sally' " Bumblebee said.

Chromia using her binoculars looks for any decepticon activity and yet she sees nothing in the canyon. " no sign of any decepticons." Chromia said. " maybe their not here."  
" there here, Chromia." Ironhide said " i and feel it!"  
" really?" Sonic said laying under a tree. " maybe thats your monitor suffering from some kind of dial-up."  
the other autobots laughed at what Sonic said, but Ironhide turns at them. they stopped laughing.  
" i was kidding, old man." Sonic said " can you take a joke?"  
" no! why are you here anyway?"  
" Optimus sent me." Sonic said  
" technically." Optimus started " Elita sent you because we need help. and she was right."  
" if he wants to help, maybe we could go out there find anything dangerous instead of laying there like a bum!" chromia said " you call yourself a hero?"  
Sonic disappears from under the tree. Optimus Prime noticed that he's doing what chromia said.  
" he's gone!" said CliffJumper " he's faster than you Blurr!"  
" dontyoueversaythat!" Blurr begins to speak in quick tone. "he'snotfasterthanme! ifanyoneisgoingtoscoutforany thing,itshouldbeme!"  
Blurr runs in speedful motion and jumps off a cliff, following sonic.  
" what's his deal?" Hound asked.  
" Blurr just jealous because sonic his faster than him." Cliff answered  
" impossible! Blurr is faster! he's bigger than sonic!"  
" it aint the size that counts, Hound!" Cliff Jumper said to him. " it's how you use it!"  
" care for a little bet?" hound dared CliffJumper.  
" twenty-five energon cubes?" CliffJumper said  
" Your On!"  
they both shook hands.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee in his vehicle mode drives Sally back to Freedom HQ. as they got there, Sally gets out and Bumblebee transforms back to his robot mode. " how did you do that?" Sally asked Bumblebee.  
" it's a long story." said Bumblebee.  
" Sally!" NICOLE yelled for her. " you need to come and see this."  
Sally and Bumblebee ran inside to the lab. theysee NICOLE by the computer.  
" what is it, NICOLE?" Sally Asked.  
" no so long ago," NICOLE started " we detected destructive activity at Fort Acorn. we presumed that it was detroyed by what we dont know."  
" why didnt they destroy it." Sally asked.  
" they only used the power syphon for energy." NICOLE said " only the fort was destroyed."  
" It's them!" Bumblebee snapped " it's got to be them!"  
" who?" Sally asked him  
" Decpeticons!" answered Bumblebee.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Blurr race to fine the decepticon ship. in massive speeds, they turned and turned and jumped over the canyon and found nothing that looks like a decepticon.  
" give up yet?" Sonic taunted Blurr  
" notyetnotyetnotyet!" said Blurr " i'llfindthedecepticonshipbefor eyoudo, becausei'mthefastestthereis! youshouldknowknowknow!"  
" thats not what happened at the track!" said Sonic.  
all day they ran around and still they never found one decepticon. as they did, the rest of the Autobots watched them, anxieous to kick decepticon chassy. " this is taking forever!" Chromia shouted out of boredom. " why dont we just drive the 'cons out!"  
" and spoil the fun!" Cliffjumper said to Chromia " no way, man! it's fun watching them run around doing stunts."  
down there, they both stopped to catch there breathe. they never did that before.  
" what are we doing?" Sonic asked Blurr.  
" idontknow!" Blurr said in quick pace " allwedidwasjustrunaroundandj umpinaroundsearchingforthede cepticonship! it'shopelesshopelesshopeless"  
" there mus be something here!" Sonic said to himself.  
Sonic then popped an idea. Sonic starts kicking the dirt below him. the dirt suddely revealed something. a door.  
" it's invisible!" said Sonic " the ship is invisible!"  
" ofcourseofcourseofcourse!" Blurr sain in triumph. " thosedecepticreepsthinktheyc ouldtrickusintonotfindingthe mbuttheythoughtwrong! letkickkickkick!"  
Sonic and Blurr kicked the dirt and dusk came flying in the air. the dirt then reveals a door to the ship.  
" Optimus!" Blurr said on his communicator. " wefounditwefounditwefoundit!"  
" excellent!" said Optimus " we be right there."

Meanwhile, Bumblebee and sally investigate what's left of the fort. " look at this! did this happen before?"  
" yeah!" said Sally " it was caused by one of our enemies"  
" no one is injured, that's a good thing." Said Bumblebee.  
" are you sure it was decepticons?" asked Sally  
" yeah." Bumblebee " they only want energy to create energon. without it, we'll perish!"  
then, Bumblebee and sally spot Bunnie Rabbot flying in the sky towards them. she stops and levitates above them. " Sal!" Bunnie called sally " there's something going on in the canyon! i can see the smoke from here!"  
" so can i!" Said Sally  
" must be a fight going on!" Bumblebee said.  
Then, a smile came on Bumblebee's face. " It's them! My friends! the Autobots are fighting the decepticons!"  
" how can you be sure?" asked sally.  
" when there's decepticons, then there must be Autobots!" Bumblebee told her. " i got to get there! They Need me!"  
" i coming with you!" Sally said to him.  
Bumblebee tranforms into his vehicle mode, Sally get in and drives to the scene. Bunnie follows.

there was a battle at the Decepticon base already. the autobots are already inside, fighting their way to save Ultra Magnus. The Drone fire their blasters at the Autobots, but that isn't enough to hold them back. Chromia and Cliffjumper transformed into their vehicle modes and bashed the drones to their deaths. they continued on to find Ultra Magnus.  
Optimus and Ironhide are at another hallway. a decepticon guardian is firing his plasma gum at them. there so many fires that they both would not dare to go. Ironhide pulls out his grenade and throws it inot the hallway. the explosion killed the guardian. Optimus Prime fires his blaster at the drones down the hall, killing them instantly. Ironhide follows him, and spots a drone coming up to Optimus with an Energon dagger. Ironhide runs up and hits the drone against the wall. Ironhide sees the drone on the ground, and puts the blaster on his head. he fires it, killing the drone instantly.  
Sonic, Hound, Hot Shot and Bulkhead look over the corner and see a guardian on guard for any Autobots. " whose gonna go first?" Hot Shot asked.  
" Bulkhead!" Hound called his name. " you go first! your tougher!  
" are you insane?" said Bulkhead " he has a thermal cannon! one blast and i'm dead!"  
" let me go!" said Sonic " i'm smaller and faster then you."  
" okay." Hot Shots said.  
Sonic runs so fast that he could not be seen by the guardian. then, sonic hits the guardian at the head, causing his to lose grip of his weapon. as they see it, the three fire their weapons at him while running towards him. The guardian, getting hit by the blasts, tries to get up, but bulkhead hits him in the face. Bulkhead fights the decepticon to the ground, killing him. the three approach the door.  
Hot Shot tries to open it, but wont budge. he uses his flames to smelt the lock off. it worked and the door opened. then they see Megatron and Soundwave, Holding Ultra Magnus with a blaster held up to his head. " Greetings, Autobots!" Megatron said to them. " glad you could make it! as you can see, Ultra Magnus is in my custody well and alive. but he wont be if i dont get what i want."  
" what do you want?" Hot Shot asked him.  
" i want Sonic the Hedgehog!" said Megatron

Bumblebee made it to the base and sees the dead bodies of the Decepticon drones at the door. Sally jumps out of the car, and Bumblebee transforms back into his robot mode. " they already started the assault!" said Bumblebee " you stay here. i'm going in."  
" no." Sally said to him " i'm coming with you."  
" it's too dangerous!" Bumblebee said to her. " you'll get killed!"  
" i've been into dangerous situations like this." said Sally " besides i want to see sonic! he's alive and i know it!"  
Bumblebee gave it little thought and the he spoke with regret. " come on."

while inside, Sonic, Hound, Hot Shot and Bulkhead are standing in the Presence of Megatron and Soundwave who have Ultra Magnus at death's hands. " why do you want sonic for?" Hound asked Megatron.  
" i would like to meet him." said Megatron " Starcream told me that he was faster than the speed of sound. i did'nt believe him. but what i saw outside of the ship was something that i do believe now. so i would like to see him without any of you metal heads, and if i do, i swear i will blow his brains out!"  
then a spark of plasma hits megatron with surprise. it was actually a hologram, blurred and malfunctioning. then it turned off. The Autobots were surprised of what happened anf they turned and see Bumblebee with his smoking blaster. " Bumblebee?" Hound said surprised of what he's seeing.  
" hey guys!" said Bumblebee " good to see you."  
Sally approaches them and see sonic, knowing that he wasn't dead all along. " Sonic!" Sally called his name.  
" Sally!" said Sonic.  
They both ran towards each other and hugged each other. Then Sally slaps him in the face. " where were you?" Sally asked him in anger " you had me worried sick! i thought you dead!"  
" really?" Sonic asked. then sally became quiet.  
the three autobots ganged up on Bumblebee for they are happy to see him. " it's good to see you, little guy!" Hot Shot said  
" yeah!" Bulkhead said " we thought you were dead."  
" not dead." Bumblebee said " just knocked out by impact!"  
" i'm calling Optimus Prime!" said Hound " he's not going to believe this!"

meanwhile, Optimus Prime and Ironhide are walking in the hallway, then recieves a call from hound. " Optimus Prime! come in Optimus Prime!" Hound spoke at the communicator.  
" this is Optimus!" said Optimus to the communicator.  
" you not going to guess what came up to us." Hound said to Optimus  
" what is it, Hound?" Optimus asked hound  
" it's Bumblebee! He's alive!" Hound told him  
they both stopped in surprise of what they hear.  
" Bumblebee?" Ironhide asked Optimus " he's alive?"  
" yes sir!" Bumblebee said on the communicator. " i'm alive and back in action."  
Ironhide smiled, knowing that its the greatest thing ever heard. ' it's good to here you again, old friend."  
" it's good to see you guys again." Bumblebee said " i thought i would be alone in this world."  
" okay, reunion's over." Optimus said to them. " have you found Ultra Magnus yet?"  
" no sir, but there was a hologram of him. he's being held hostage by Megatron and Soundwave."  
" we need to get to him before they do." said Optimus " keep searching! do not stop until you do."

End of Chapter 6


	7. Ch7: When numbers grow, so do the limits

Bunnie Rabbot sees the Decepticon ship underfire. " where are those two?" Bunnie begins to question. " hope they're alright."  
then, the door at the top of the ship opens and The Decepticon Seekers, Skywarp and Thundercracker appeared out of the doorway. Starscream came out after them. Thundercracker spots Bunnie flying in the air.  
" Intruder!" Thundercraker said to Starscream.  
" get that thing!" Starscream ordered the Seekers  
They all transformed into jets and chase her. Bunnie fled in fright of them.  
No matter how hard she tried to move she wont shake the seekers off. suddenly one of the seekers got shot and began crashing down. Bunnie see's Tails in the biplane the Tornado, shooting the seekers to get them off of Bunnie. The seekers retreated back to the ship.  
Tails flies by Bunnie. " Bunnie!" Tails shouted to her.  
" thanks, sugah-tails!" Bunnie thanked tails.  
" Where's Sonic?"  
" i dont know?" Bunnie answered " maybe down at that ship."  
" i'm going in!" Tails shout and fled down into battle.

Inside the ship, Optimus and Ironhide had found the big door to the control room. Ironhide puts a bomb on the door and activates it. The two ran off to avoid the explosion. the bomb went off and it destroyed the door. The both entered into the room. the room was pitched dark. they activated their flash lights and looked around the room.  
" Prime!" said Ironhide " i found a light switch!"  
Ironhide activates the switch and the lights turned on. then, the lights revealed the ship's central energon chamber. a giant sphere in the middle of the room is connected to the giant wires that are connecting to the top of ceiling. streams of energon flow from the top to the sphere, which is spreaded to other parts of the ship. Optimus walks closer to the sphere. " this is what is powering the whole ship!" said Optimus Prime " and without it, the decepticons are nothing! do you have another bomb?"  
" right here." said Ironhide " made specialy for you."  
Ironhide gave Optimus the bomb and Optimus puts it on the sphere. he activates it and sets it to ten minutes. " that will give us enough time to get out of here. the decepticons will have no choice but to leave this place before it explodes."  
" but what about Ultra Magnus?" Ironhide asked Optimus  
" contact the other Autobots and make sure they have found him." said Optimus Prime.

meanwhile outside, Blaster and Perceptor watches the Tornado coming under fire by the turrets on the ship. The Tornado shoot and destroys one of them. he then flys out of the turrets range.  
" Blaster!" Perceptor spoke to Blaster " try to contact that airplane! he maybe working with Sonic!"  
" Roger Doger!" Blaster said as he transforms into a radio. he tries to contact the biplane.  
" hello!" Blaster said in Tail's radio " can you hear me?"  
" who is this?" Tail asked.  
" my name is Blaster!" he answered " i am an Autobot!"  
" an Autobot?" said Tails " do you know Bumblebee?"  
" he's alive?" Blaster asked  
" who's alive?" Perceptor asked aa well  
" Bumblebee!" Blaster answered " he survived the fall three months back!"  
" oh thank primus!" said Perceptor  
" do you know Sonic the Hedgehog?" Blaster asked him.  
" you know where he is?" Tails asked  
" he's in the ship, helping us out!" Blaster answered  
" Perceptor! Perceptor, do you copy!" Optimus called on Perceptors line.  
" Prime! i'm here!" Perceptor answered  
" has the Autobots found Ultra Magnus yet?"  
" i dont think so?" Perceptor said " neither of them haven't called me yet."  
" Perceptor!" Optimus shouted " i setted a bomb in the energon chamber. it will take out the entire ship in nine minutes! they need to find Ultra Magnus and get them out of there."  
" got it Prime!" Perceptor said " Blaster-"  
" i heard you!" Blaster said to Perceptor.  
suddenly, Bunnie Landed not to far the two, catching her breathe. Perceptor sees her and walks up to her.  
" excuse me?" Perceptor yelled to her.  
" mah gosh!" Bunnie said in amazement " you must be Bumblebee's friend!"  
" i am." Perceptor answerd her " and you must know sonic!"  
" sugah-hog!" Bunnie said " where is he?"  
" he's find." Perceptor " he's in the ship."  
" mah gosh!" said Bunnie " i need to help them."  
" sorry ma'm." said Perceptor " i'm pretty sure he's alright."

meanwhile at the top of the ship, the door opens again, revealing the Combaticons, Brawl, Onslaught, Blastoff, Swindle, and Vortex. they see the Tornado flying in the air. " there is the pest!" Onslaught shouted to the other Combaticons "Combaticons! Transform and merge into . . .Bruticus!"  
The Combaticons begin to Tranform. Brawl and Swindle formed two legs, then Onslaught formed the torso and landed on top of them. then Blastoff and Vortex transformed into the beast's arm and connect to the torso. as soon as the popped out, Bruticus was formed. it gave out a terrifying scream.  
" Oh Boy!" Blaster said as he saw this " that's not good!"  
" BRUTICUS AWAKES!" Bruticus yelled " BRUTICUS DETROY BIPLANE!"

The Tornado swoops down and shoots at Bruticus. Bruticus covers his face from the gun shots, but he appears indestructable. He reachs out to get the biplane, but fails. he launches missiles at the biplane. The missiles followed the plane. Tails was scared out of his mind, but he stills tries to avoid them. Then, blasts of fire came shooting the missiles out of the sky. it was the Aerialbots, the scientists of the Autobots. " Jetfire to The Tornado! Come in Tornado!"  
" this is the Tornado!" Tails communicated to Jetfire. "thanks for the save."  
" your welcome!" Jetfire says " were Aerialbots! That's our jobs! We can take the giant metal trash can!"  
The Tornado leaves and the AerialBots, Jetfire, Slingshot, Silverbolt, Skydive, and AirRaid, Transform into their robot modes and landed by Perceptor, Blaster, and Bunnie. "Hello, perceptor!" Silverbolt said to Perceptor " Elita-One sent us here to help."  
"good!" said Perceptor "because you are the ones that can take that monsterosity."  
"alright!" said Silverbolt " Aerialbots! Tranform and merge into Superion!  
The Aerialbots begin to transform into their own behemoth. There were two legs and the torso fell on them. The arms were formed and connected to the torso. the head popped out and there came Superion. The mighty iron giant flies towards Bruticus and hits him, taking him off the ship.  
" That will take care of that brute!" Perceptor said.

Hot Rod and Chromia reached the main door. Chromia hacks into the door controls and Hot Rod waited. Hot Rod then starts to think, and speaks to Chromia. " Hey, Chromia." Hot Rod spoke with regret.  
" what." asnwered Chromia.  
" back at the City, i want to say i'm sorry for what i said." apoligized Hot Rod. " i was upset about three months ago."  
" i understand." forgave Chromia " she was a good sister to me."  
Chromia successfully hacked the door control and the door was ready to open. Hot Rod and Chromia prepare for whats behind the door. The Door opens and they walked in with their guns ready to fire. The room was empty with no one in it. They begin to wonder what the heck is happening.  
" where the frag is everybody?" Hot Rod asked.  
" cowards." Chromia said with anger.  
Hot Rod goes to the controls and searches through the navigation in the ship. Then, a message popped up on the screen. it was Megatron and Soundwave holding Ultra Magnus hostage. " hello, Rodimus." Magetron spoke  
" megatron!" Hot Rod said " what did you do to Ultra Magnus?"  
" dont worry, he's fine." Megatron said " just like we left him. is that right Ultra Magnus?"  
" Hot Rod!" Ultra Magnus yelled " were not here! we're ata different location!"  
" where!" asked Chromia  
" why don't you ask your new allies?" said Megatron " they should know their enemies just as much as we now you, Rodimus!"  
The Message shuts off. Hot Rod and Chromia looked at each other.

meanwhile, Superion and Bruticus are brawling at each other while the autobots, sonic and sally leave the ship. the decepticon drones followed, shooting at them. from Behind, Optimus and IronHide shoots them. all the drones have fallen. Optimus and IronHide ran through the dead and made it out. they made with the other Autobots.  
" Everyone here?" Optimus asked  
" Hot Rod!" Bumblebee yelled with question  
" Chromia!" Ironhide said too. " I'll get them!"  
" No!" Optimus said. " the bomb will go off in Three Minutes."  
" we need to track them!" Bumblebee said.  
" Good idea." Optimus said.  
He activates his communicator and call Hot Rod.  
" Hot Rod! Come in Hot Rod!" Optimus calls him

in the ship, they both walked out of the room and Hot Rod gets a call. " Optimus?" Hot Rod answered his communicator.  
" Hot Rod! Thank Primus! Did you find Ultra Magnus?" asked Optimus  
" No sir!" said Hot Rod " he's just not here. he's at a different location."  
" what?" Optimus Prime questioned.  
" he's just not here!" Hot Rod repeated. " he's somewhere else."  
" in that case gte out of there!" Optimus said to him. " there's a bomb that is about to destroy that ship in two minutes less. get out of there."  
" got it!" Hot Rod said.  
He and Chromia ran to get out of the ship.

Superion is on the ground and Bruticus steps on him. " Aerialbot! Disburst now!"  
The Aerialbots seperated and flew everywhere, except Silverbolt, whose under Bruticus' foot. " help!" Silverbolt cries.  
" i got this one!" Sonic said.  
Sonic ran at Bruticus, picks up a rock and throws it, hitting Bruticus' head. Then he made funny faces. " come and get me, yah Decepti-clown!"  
Bruticus lifts his foot and come after Sonic. He waves his fist at Sonic, but Sonic jumps, making him hit the ground. Sonic runs up on his arm and hit his head, causing him to fall down. The Combaticons seperated and fell to unconscieousness. Sonic makes a great landing. The Autobots cheered for him. " That was sweet, hedgehog." Hot Shot said  
" Thanks." Sonic said

Hot Rod and Chromia reached to the top of the ship. " where are we gonna go?" Chromia asked. " the bomb gonna blow in thirty second less!"  
" just drive off!" Hot Rod yells " we'll make it!"  
They both and and transform into their vehicle modes. then they drove off the edge of the ship. they both trans form into their robot modes and landed to the ground. They both ran away from the ship.

"Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven...Six..." Optimus Counted down on his timer." five...four...three...two...one..."  
The ship exploded everywhere at the ship. then it fell into a many places. Inside the ship, decepticon drones tried to escape. some are successful, but most never made it out alive. The Combaticons, regaining their minds, saw what is happening and retreats to somewhere while the auotbots did not see. Starscream and the seekers followed. The Autobots, Sonic, Sally, Bunnie and Tails stands on a hill and watches the ship explode into thousands. " beautiful!" Sonic said. " just beautiful!"  
" i'll say." Bumblebee agreed.  
" now the decepticons will have no where to run and hide." Optimus said. " the war is nearing to it's end."  
" but what about Hot Rod and Chromia?" Bulkhead asked.  
" they should be right ... around ..."  
" hey guys!" Hot Rod called from behind.  
" zero seconds."  
" guys your alive!" Bulkhead yelled with happiness!"  
" thanks!" Hot Rod. " And Bumblebee! it good to see you!"  
" yeah!" Chromia agreed.  
" Thanks." Bumblebee  
" wait." Hot Rod thinks " that mean ... Arcee maybe alive too."  
" now hold on a minute!" Perceptor told them " we can't be too sure about that!"  
" why not?" Ironhide said " if this little guy can survive a fall like that, than maybe Arcee could!"  
" yeah!" Hot Rod said  
" he's right!" Optimus said " we should look for her and then look for Ultra Magnus!"  
" we can help!" Sally said to Optimus " Tail has a plane and Bunnie can fly"  
" very well." Optimus accepted " you can help. Hot Rod, did Megatron give you any clue of Where Ultra Magnus is?"  
" he said something about the Freedom Fighters and their enemies!" Hot Rod answered.  
" Sonic?" Optimus asked.  
" our only enemy is . . . !" Sonic said with surprise.  
" of course!" Sally continued from what Sonic said.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Epilogue: yes, my dear, it

in the metallic and rusty lands of New Megaopolis, the Seekers and the Combaticons approached the Eggdome. The Seekers fly through the gasy and polluted air while the Combaticons travel through the scrap metal and trash throughout the land. when they got to the eggdome, the Seekers and the Combaticons went through the open doors to the eggdome. when they got in, they transformed into their robot modes and walked to the elevator. the elevator closed and went up to the control room where Dark Legionaries and Decepticon Scientists work together at the controls of the Eggdome. at the headseat, Starscream and Dr. Robotnik watched the destruction of the Decepticon ship. Starcream is angered and frusterated about it, while Dr. Robotnik was amazed at what the Autobots can do. " i say that is amazing!" said Dr. Robotnik  
" amazing?" Starcream shouted at him " those over-sized action figures destroyed our home and cover from the Autobots and you're saying it's amazing? Megatron will lose his nuts if he finds out about this!"  
" will you relax!" Dr. Robotnik told him. " he off doing something ... somewhere."  
" Lord Starcream!" Onslaught spoke " we have returned from the fight."  
" and yet the Autobots failed to find Ultra Magnus, yes?" Starcream asked Onslaught  
" yes." answered Onslaught.  
" did they get the message?" Starscream asked again.  
" yes."  
" excellent." he said " then they are took the bait. By the time they rescue Ultra Magnus, it will be to late for them to escape."  
" and they will meet a new threat." said Robotnik.  
" yes. They will meet the new New Dark Legion."  
" and Once the records of the Autobot's capabilities and powers are up loaded, they will become more powerful then ever."  
They both laughed out of Evil.

Somewhere in the outerlands of the planet Mobius, Scourge the Hedgehog, Sonic's evil counter part, runs around out of excitement. then, he trips over and lands on his face. "what the Heck?" yelled Scourge.  
Scourge sees a blocky metallic piece in the ground. he digs around it and finds out it was a robot head. " well that something?" Said Scourge.  
He then runs back home and back the same spot again with a shovel. he then begins to dig in a fast and hurried pace. within minutes he discovers the shut down body of the Stunticon leader, MotorMaster.  
" alright!" said Scourge.

The Aerialbots Fly over the great forest in search of Arcee, the other female Autobot who fell to the planet years ago. The other Autobots are also in the search for her. Hot Rod, out of all of them, drives quickly all over to search for her. The Freedom Fighters are also doing there part to help. Sonic caught up to Hot Rod in his speed. " What's the rush, dude." Sonic asked him.  
" i have to find her." Hot Rod answered.  
" What's so special about her?" Sonic asked again " Do you love her?"  
Hot Rod did not answer, except he drove off to another direction. Sonic stopped all confused. Then he concluded. " i take that as a 'yes'".  
Hot Rod was then going to fast. He drove all around in different directions. he then started to get in the way of the other Autobots. They were soon bothered by his reckless driving. " what's with her?" Bumblebee asked.  
" just a little puppy love going around in that head of his." Ironhide answered.  
" i dont get what so special about her." Chromia mumbled to herself from the other Autobots.  
Hot Rod then drives way to fast. all of the sudden, he stopped, leaving streak marks on the ground. He transformed into his robot mode and is amazied at what he saw. " guys!" Hot Rod called on his communicator. " you gotta come here quick.  
The Autobots and the Freedom Fighters arrived. they transformed back to their robot modes and walked up to Hot Rod. " she's here!" Hot Rod said, looking over a crater infrot of him. " she was here, in that crater! She crashed here!"  
" Calm down, Hot Rod." Ironhide puts his hand on Hot Rod's shoulder. " just calm down."  
Perceptor scanned the crater and appeared odd shapes in the crater. " he's right!" Perceptor said. " she crashed here three months ago. but where is she?"  
" i've been here before." Sonic said.  
" you have!?" Hot Rod yelled with surprise " why did'nt you say something?"  
" first of all, you didn't ask." Sonic said to Hot Rod. " second, it wasn't important at the time. and lastly, they already got to it."  
" who!?" asked Hot Rod.

meanwhile, at the G.U.N. Base, Commander Tower stands by the bars of the catwalk. then Hope Kintobor walks up to him. " there has been a sign of disturbance in Mobius. it could be them."  
" have soldiers to search the place." he ordered.  
" yes, sir."  
Commander Tower watches the scientists examine the body of Arcee.

Will The Autobots Save Acree?  
What is Megatron and Eggman's Plan?  
Whatever it is, will the Autobots and the Freedom Fighters Succeed?

Don't miss the Next Book:

Sonic and the Transformers:  
Adventures in MobiusPaste your document here...


End file.
